Lucy, or Jade Blades
by No one you should know
Summary: When mysterious things occur and a mysterious person steps in for the Avengers, Tony Stark knows all the threads lead to a person called Lucy. This leaves open the question: Who is Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

**Set about 2 years after Thor 2.**

It's a normal and sunny day. Normal and sunny.

But something is weird, unnatural about the peace that New York is in. It doesn't seem right.

Two years ago the streets were just being cleaned and buildings recovered after the great battle.

Now it was all quiet. So quiet Tony Stark was almost certain something big was going to happen soon.

_Sometimes you get this feeling when everything seems perfect. _

_This feeling in your guts that something is bound to happen._

Whatever it was, Tony Stark was secretly more than welcoming towards it. Two years with only small or no missions for the Avengers can really bore anyone.

The only one who was really welcoming the peace and quiet was Bruce. Well, he had every reason to, since he just passed his record of The Other Guy not coming out for three months.

Another thing was that it was getting really hot. Mid-summer, beaming sun and cloudless skies - just the perfect combination for eighty-five degrees weather.

He was starting to sweat, so Tony walked into a random cafe in desperate need of cooling down. He ordered a scotch and took a seat, when his eyes fell on a woman sitting by a table next to his.

Tony couldn't lie to himself, that this was the most breath-taking moment of his life.

The woman sat calmly in her chair, a mischievous smile playing on her lips and her emerald eyes glittering with it. She was tall and skinny, with ivory skin and coal black hair that floated down on her back, framing her high cheek bones and delicate features.

The billionaire could not keep his eyes off of her.

But hey! He was Tony Stark. He built his Iron Man suit in a cave. There is nothing he can't do.

So he went over to the table She was sitting at.

"Hey, I'm Tony." OK, stupid. Worst introduction ever.

"Lucy." WOW. Her voice was so melodic and sweet he thought he was going to die.

"Are you going to sit down or will you keep staring at me like this?"

It took Tony a moment to recollect. He liked her sense of humor. A lot.

"Well, you have a good sense of humor," he said awkwardly.

"People have said that, Mr Stark." Wait, she knew his last name?

"Tony...I- I prefer Tony," he managed to mumble. Gods, this woman was unnerving!

"You wanted something?" she asked, lifting one perfect eyebrow.

"W-well, I thought-"

"I do think your stuttering is cute, but I have matter to attend. Mr Stark." She just put him off like that. Tony was stunned when she stood up and walked out of the cafe, swaying her hips as she walked. Not in the slutty way, just the right amount.

_Lucy._ He had always liked that name.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You KNOW I don't own Marvel...

About a week after Tony had encountered _Lucy_, he noticed something odd.

Well, the day started like every day.

Tony was under a heap of blankets, almost snoring off his ears, when JARVIS called him awake.

"_Sir, someone is hacking into your system._"

Tony mumbled something and buried his head under his pillow again. He was not a morning person.

Tony was ready to go back to his beautiful dream when he yanked awake.

"WHAT?! Someone is hacking into my baby?! JARVIS, why didn't you tell me before?" Tony said, running down to his office while getting his legs caught in the trousers he was pulling on, which caused him to fall down the stairs.

_"I was telling you a minute ago, Sir."_ JARVIS spoke up again.

Tony groaned at the bottom of the staircase. If JARVIS could laugh, he would most definitely be doing so.

_"Sir, the intruder has made it past the first firewall."_

"WHAT THE HELL? That firewall is impossible to hack!"

"_Sir, the intruder has made it past firewalls two, three and four."_

"JARVIS, get the hell in there and virtually kick his ass!"

_"Too late sir."_

Tony could slap himself right now. He felt stupid. HE, the genius Tony Stark, put up five firewalls no one could break through, and yet SOMEONE DID!

"_Sir, the intruder has left. Not a single file has been accessed."_ Thank god, JARVIS.

Tony understood. The hacking was simple mockery. Someone had hacked his firewall to show it was not inaccessible.

"_Sir, you have received a message from 'L779', saying: "**You should pay more attention to the little errors in your firewall. Mr** **Stark**" should I track down the one who sent it?"_

**Mr Stark**. There was one person who had insisted on calling him **Mr Stark** today. And the more Tony thought about it, the more it made sense to him. Of course. She _wanted_ him to know who she was.

"Nah. It's fine. I think I know who it was, JARVIS."

Lucy.


End file.
